With reduction in size, higher performance, and higher output of a motor in recent years, a coil formed from a rectangular wire capable of achieving an effectively improved space factor in a slot, in particular, what is called a segment coil obtained by forming a rectangular wire substantially in a U shape, has increasingly been demanded as a coil forming a stator of a motor.
For example, PTD 1 below exemplifies the conventional technique showing such a segment coil.